Back in the Beacon
by Stileslovesderek
Summary: Ethan returns to find that Danny is getting reacquainted with his ex boyfriend. Now he's out to win him back and to put Danny's ex in his place. Little fic about Dethan, one-shot Guest: Coach Finstock & The Ex boyfriend


**A/N Based on the episode where Ethan comes back to find Danny with someone else. My version of what happened between DETHAN. ****Danny's ex is also in this story but because it's a completely new story I changed his name to Josh, enjoy.**

**...**

Ethan tried not to let it bother him but seeing Danny making out with someone else yesterday hurt a little. Now it was entirely his fault for vanishing like he did but he never knew that this would happen. So here he was staring at Danny as he chatted with his new make out buddy. Finally getting enough of the playful touching and shoving he goes over to them. "Danny?"

Danny looked up at Ethan and frowns. "Hey Ethan, what's going on?"

"I need to talk to you." Ethan quickly says.

Danny signed. "Sure, I'll be right back." He got up and followed Ethan out of the lunchroom, down the hall and to the empty lockerroom. "Why are we in the lockerroom."

"Because I needed somewhere quiet and empty." Ethan replies leaning against the side of the locker.

Danny folded his arms and leans against the door. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Who was that guy?" Ethan asked looking down.

Danny cleared his throat. "My ex."

"Your ex!" Ethan yelled. "The same ex that cheated on you and broke you heart. That guy, are you freaking serious?"

Danny sighed. "You disappeared Ethan and you wouldn't answer any of my calls so-"

"So you got back together with your ex?" Ethan yells again. "Especially when I thought the two of us were together."

"I'm not back with him Ethan, I was just upset that you ditched me." Danny admits looking down.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Ethan asked, making sure to listen as Danny answered him.

"I thought I did but I don't." Danny says. "Truth is I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Where the hell did you go Ethan, did you leave because of me?"

"No it had nothing to do with you." Ethan started walking closer to Danny. "I was just going through some stuff with my brother and we needed to get away for a while. Even when I was gone I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"You still didn't answer me." Danny says. "Where did you go and what are you not telling me?"

"Can we just go to the way things were?" Ethan says. "I want to be here and I want to be with you." Slowly he reached out and grabbed Danny's hand, never breaking their eyes. "I'm sorry Danny."

Danny only stood as Ethan moved so close that their bodies were touching. Suddenly Ethan's hands were on his face and he closed his eyes. His entire body was shaking and soon his hands were on the back of Ethan's head, pulling him into a kiss.

Ethan's hands slid down Danny face and found their way under his shirt. He pulled off the shirt and started kissing down the humans neck and chest. When he got to Danny's waistline he paused and looked up. Danny was staring back down at him with pleading eyes. Undoing his jeans he started to pulled them down but Danny pulled him back up and kissed him. This one slower and more passionate. His heighten sense of hearing got to him when he hears the smallest squeak but he's to caught up in Danny's touch to do anything about it.

Coach Finstock rounded the corner and came across the two half naked boys. "Mahealani, what the hell are you doing!" He yelled. "You do know this is a high school right and not some motel."

Cursing Ethan moved away from Danny's warm body. "How the hell did I not hear him when I came in here?" He whispered to himself.

"Sorry coach." Danny replied, using his hands to cover the tent in his pants.

"Get dressed and get to class or lunch or whatever." Coach says before walking back into his office.

Smiling Ethan looked over at Danny. "So does this mean that you forgive me?"

Danny grabbed their shirts and leans back against the door. " What are you doing tonight because I might know a place where we can go that's private." He tossed Ethan his shirt before putting his own on.

Ethan shook his head. "Nothing, I'm all yours."

"Good." Replied Danny zipping up his jeans. "Let's get out of here, I need to talk to Josh."

"You can just text him or something." Ethan says. "You go to the library and I'll meet you there. There's something I have to do first."

**...**

Josh was just about to text Danny when someone sat down in front of him. "Where's Danny?"

"In the library." Replied Ethan. "I just came to tell you that if I ever catch you even looking at Danny I will rip your eyes out of your socket."

Josh smiled. "What, is that suppose to scare me?"

"I didn't think it would but I'm sure this will." Ethan stood up, grabbed Josh by the shirt and yanked him up. "Stay the hell away from Danny." He growled out, eyes flashing blue.

Josh's eyes grew wide as he was pushed back into his seat.

Ethan left the lunchroom with a smirk on his face. When he got to the library he found Danny sitting in the very back away from prying eyes.

"Hey, what happened?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Ethan says walking up to the table. "There was just something I had to deal with." Sitting down he turned to face Danny. "Can I ask you something?"

"No." Danny simply says. "I didn't sleep with him." Danny says. "That kiss yesterday was the only thing that happened."

"Okay." Replies Ethan. "So what have you been doing the past two weeks?" Ethan had never missed anything this much in his life but he missed the human like crazy and there was no way he was letting him go again. He pulled his chair closer to Danny's so that their legs were touching. They sat in the library until lunch was over then Ethan walked Danny to class before heading to class himself.

**A/N Hope you've enjoyed my new little one shot story, review. XOXO**


End file.
